The amount of data transferred between electronic devices has grown tremendously the last several years. Large amounts of audio, streaming video, text, and other types of data content are now regularly transferred among desktop and portable computers, media devices, handheld media devices, displays, storage devices, and other types of electronic devices. Power may be transferred with this data, or power may be transferred separately.
Power and data may be conveyed over cables that may include wire conductors, fiber optic cables, or some combination of these or other conductors. Cable assemblies may include a connector insert at each end of a cable, though other cable assemblies may be connected or tethered to an electronic device in a dedicated manner. The connector inserts may be inserted into receptacles in the communicating electronic devices.
It may be desirable that a connector insert not accidently disconnect from a connector receptacle during device operation. For example, during a large data transfer, if a connector insert disconnects from a connector receptacle, the transfer may become corrupted. This may require a transfer restart thereby costing a user time and may diminish the user's opinion of the electronic devices involved.
Thus, what is needed are inserts, receptacles, and apparatus for connector systems that are at least less likely to become accidently or inadvertently disconnected.